She Was the Masked Dancer
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: Summary: This story takes place on Planet Vegeta if Planet Earth coincided and melded with Planet Vegeta. The Son family protects the south while the Royal family keeps to the palace within the cities. What happens when the King's son, Trunks, notices a dancer who is the Ambassador of the Southern Territories?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This story takes place on Planet Vegeta, if Planet Earth coincided and melded with Planet Vegeta. The Son family protects the south while the Royal family keeps to the palace within the cities. **

Trunks, the only Saiyan prince, arched a brow at the young women dancing before him and for a moment his face flickered as a young woman caught his eye. She walked through the girls, whose faces were well-lit with lustful smiles and inviting eyes. They laughed and some hummed but all were dancing before the men. Dragging their attention away from the heavy air of battles. His eyes took in their gleaming smiles. They seemed to shine with laughter, wooing anyone that would look upon them. It was only one woman that truly caught his attention though. She made her way through the women of the court. His eyes tilted up to her face and found her lips to be curled in a cruel smile. She was fair skinned and dark-eyed. He watched as her curved hips swayed and her breasts bounce. Her body revealed skin that any man might beg to touch. He found her skirts to be hiked up onto one side of her hips and their many layers seemed to beckon to be peeled away layer by layer. His eyes trailed back up to hers and again, he saw they didn't match the scene before him. They were harsh and dark. A deep black, blacker than the deepest parts of the night skies. They hid a secret she wouldn't dare whisper. She entranced him. He rose to touch her until he was stopped. The double doors to the vast room tore open and the music paused, the dancers' and guests' eyes fell upon their Saiyan king. They watched his wide eyes search and

Trunks saw them fall upon the woman. All bowed quickly and he was quick to rush over to the woman before Trunks. One hand curled around his face and pressed his son back while the other whipped a vice like grip around her upper arm. Her brow arched and she bent into a low bow, her arm never slipping from his harsh grasp. Vegeta ignored her formality and boomed, "I will have this one!"

The men and women around him began laughing before cheering to their king as he rushed the young woman away. Trunks watched his father go and was now more curious than a cat. Whether had him punished or not, he was going after them. He slipped outside and into the cool spring air. He listened closely as his father's harsh words echoed throughout the halls of the palace. "You dare subject yourself to such perversion?!" he growled. Her mouth finally opened and he was surprised at the tone of voice that erupted past her lips. "Have I finally been given your attention now?" she demanded. "You are an ambassador, not a palace girl," he retorted. She chortled at him. "And yet you refuse an audience with me. It is not until I play the act of a whore that catches your attention. You forced my hand to stoop low."

Was she a lover of his father's? No. He stated she was an ambassador. "You sent guards to protect us when they are unneeded. All they want is food, spirits, and women. None work in the fields we have cultivated for your city. These are your men, not ours." Vegeta's eyes widened before he ripped away her headdress and peeled his cape from himself. He pointed. "Cover yourself and get home," he ordered. Trunks' eyes watched in awe as her headdress had pinned long raven hair that billowed about her until landing softly at her waist. She said, "Will you accept an audience?" She pressed her king for an answer before finally he relented and rubbed his eyes. "Yes." She bowed and murmured, "My King."

She tucked herself into his cape, wrapping as if it were a fashionable sari. She took up the headdress and tore its scarf from its clips. She went to turn until Vegeta said, "Are you done hiding?" She looked at him in confusion as she wrapped her head and pulled a cover about her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sight of the prince and she bowed.

"Ah my son. You're sneaking around again?" Vegeta teased.

"Who is she?" He watched a nerve tick in her face when she rose from her bow. Her eyes were hard like they had been before and he smiled at her. Vegeta waved a hand. "Go home." Her lips pursed behind her make shift mask and she whipped around before bouncing off into the night. Vegeta turned and finally said, "Son Pan. A woman not to be taken lightly."

Trunks walked out to the main hall and saw his mother and father standing quietly, speaking to one another. He called to them. "Father?" They turned and looked at him. "You wanted to see me?" he asked as he came closer to them. His father wasn't shy of being blunt. "You are to be married before your coronation to become king," Bulma announced. Trunks' eyes went wide with sudden shock. "B-But that's only a few months away!" he exclaimed. "If you cannot do so, your father will remain on the throne until he's a century old. You know Saiyans don't start aging till they're 80! You'll be physically ancient as well," Bulma added. Trunks shook his head. "First you practically sell off my sister and now you're forcing me into a marriage as well?" He shook his head. "I refuse." Vegeta chuckled. "Your refusal won't stop your wife." Trunks shook his head. Until Vegeta said, "We've already sent runners across the lands to invite the upper class women to receive news of your engagement."

"So you'll pick my wife?" he asked softly. "There is not a woman worthy of my-"

"We have chosen a wife for you," Vegeta said. "Though you'll have a choice in which woman." Trunks eyes widened once more. Bulma said, "You have no choice in this matter. You'll marry." He gawked at her before his jaw snapped shut to bite back the cruel words he wished to say. His tail flicked with annoyance and Vegeta arched a brow. Trunks decided them he would sabotage himself. He didn't wish to be king anytime soon no matter what he looked like as he aged.

His father switched the conversation. "As you know, from the night before, I have business to discuss with Son Pan. We shall take a small holiday in the south before the candidates arrive," he said. "They'll arrive from all over the planet and nearby galaxies. I expect you to come with me on my visit to the Southern territories," he announced. "We leave tonight," he said firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Trunks watched the lands change from the royal city to emptiness of a small desert before they came to the coast of their lands. He hadn't been this far south in so long. He almost couldn't remember what the sea looked like or how much greenery their lands had. The valet pulled their vehicle around to a field and he straightened himself as his father rose from his seat. "We're on foot from here," he said as he opened the hatch. Trunks arched a brow before Vegeta said, "Vehicles are not allowed inside the city limits." His brow furrowed deeper. "Come on."

Pan eased over the well and sunk her bucket into its crisp water, smiling, until a shadow covered her. Her head rose and with it she lifted her shawl, covering her face from the onlooker. Looking at her intruder her eyes narrowed at the sight of a Saiyan guard with a thin crooked grin. "What is a fine female like you doing all alone?" he prodded. Without a word or question he went to grab her until she caught his hand and painfully twisted it. Female. She hated being called that. She watched his eyes widened as a bold pin with an orange orb and red star glowed at him. He stiffened and ripped free. "Am-Ambassador!" he exclaimed as he peeled away. She arched a brow at him and said, "I'll turn you into a eunuch if I ever find you've touched another woman." He quickly nodded and carted himself away.

She sighed and blew air up towards her bangs. She was too young for this kind of work. She should be running around with the other women her age and trying to court a man to have a family. "Pan!" She heard her mother's call for her and turned to retreat to her mother's home. It was shocking that a guard would try to take a woman so close to her home. She walked up the small hill where her family home sat and called, "I'm home!" She slipped her scarf off, shaking her hair free.

"You're just in time, we have a guests." Pan frowned as she walked through the front foyer and her eyes went wide seeing Prince Trunks standing calmly before her. "Your majesty," she observed. "What is it?" His smile grinned broader and he waved a hand. "I've come to offer you a place beside me in the royal palace." She frowned and crossed her arms. She shook her head. "I have no intention of living in the Royal City."

"Oh? Even if I offered you to become my concubine?" he reasoned. Her eyes narrowed and her mother blushed. "How would that help me?" she asked. He shrugged. "Any woman would want the chance to-"

"Not this one." A man's voice cut into the conversation and Trunks arched a brow before he found a very tall statured man walk into the scene. He was a head and a half taller than Trunks with the same dark eyes as Pan. Trunks felt intimidated by him. "Majesty, your Highness. I can only advise you to leave our home before you insult us any further." Trunks stood his ground. "If she were to provide a connection into the city you and your family can take living in the city."

Majesty? Her head turned and she went dead still seeing their Kind standing only a few feet away. She blushed madly, knowing she had only seen his days before. Had he merely come here for her? As punishment or for humiliation? Her thoughts returned to the topic at hand. "Now it is our protection we need from you?" Pan asked. She looked over him and then Vegeta made his presence known. Pan nodded her head. "Why would you come for me?" She pondered and then chuckled. "You're looking for concubines even though you need a wife. How slick of you?" Trunks said, "I merely need a male heir. The woman that provides that well enough will become my future queen."

"QUEEN?" Pan exclaimed. "What of your sister?!" His upper lip curled. "She has no right to become queen after laying with a simpleton." Pan arched a brow. "That simpleton is my brother," Gohan growled out. Vegeta bit back, "Boy keep your mouth shut. Trunks don't speak of your sister again!"

Pan sighed and shook her head. She touched a cupped hand to her forehead and said, "Papa, please excuse us. Moma, we have business to speak of." Videl huffed away and Pan's hand gently squeezed her father's hand as he passed her. The door behind her clicked shut and she motioned for the men to follow her. She eased into a study with a modest desk and a few chairs strewn throughout the room. She licked her lips and eased back to rest against the desk top. She watched as they stayed standing before them. "My father is right when it comes to you both leaving before you insult us again."

"The city can provide you the protection you're asking for. Away from these lands," Trunks reasoned. Vegeta remained quiet and Pan's eyes looked at him before he nodded to her. Trunks, was a prince who knew too little of the lands his father had conquered. "You've never known what it is we do here," she commented. He shook his head. "Your family protects the southerners." She turned and walked to the window behind her. She pressed back shadowed curtains until light shone through a vast window looking over a small town. She said, "We are a port town. A trading town and our farmlands puts food on your tables. It is not my protection nor my family's I am in need of. They are," she said nodding out to the town below. "We have protected them with our lives, for years our family has." She looked back at them. "The price of my protection, or even happiness, is not greater than theirs," she snapped, "and, that is something you do not consider when thinking of your own people. You've trained to see your guards this way. They understand what is behind palace walls, not the humble beginnings we have here. Your thoughts are wired the same way." Her eyes looked to Vegeta. "You really think I would leave them?" she asked towards him.

She looked at Trunks and asked openly, "Do you really want me in your city?" Trunks chuckled. "I never stated I wanted you. Why would I ever marry a woman who doesn't know her place?" Her eyes went wide. "How dare you!" she exclaimed. Vegeta's brow ticked at his son's harsh words. "You are to decide if the woman I choose is of value to me." No doubt he had learned them from himself. "How dare I what? Insult you? Remind you? That you're only a commoner with a fancy title?" She let the curtains fall, covering them in darkness once more. Her eyes bore into Vegeta's and saw him tilt his head back merely watching the scene unfold before him. She went to argue once more yet, Trunks beat her to it. "You would not have any reign in the palace," he said. "You, who has no royal blood whatsoever. How could you refuse such an offer?" She didn't bite back her tongue. "You're just a half-breed! Just like my family is! You're no better than a title if this really boils down to a blood right," she hissed lowly. Trunks' eyes went wide as did Vegeta's. "You thought I didn't know?" she scoffed and added, "At least I have the respect of these people rather than the fear you provoke from them." She pointed at the door. "Get out!" she demanded.

"Son Pan." Vegeta's voice soothed over her. Her wide eyes fell to him and she collected herself. He merely smiled and pulled a parchment from his belt and held it out to her. Trunks' eyes hardened. "This is an invitation from the queen for you to help decide his wife." She arched a brow, "And I am also an option?"

"You're a valuable asset that could be added to the family lineage and the royal blood." She stuck the invitation back at him. She shook her head. "I do not wish to bear children," she admitted. "Your request for me would be useless." Vegeta's eyes hardened. "Pan," he pressed and Trunks stiffened when she said, "I don't want to be a wife to your son. It is a privilege I can live without." Vegeta's brow stiffened and furrowed. His hand closed over hers and he said, "I will not budge on this decision." Her heart fell. "You will be crossing a fine line if you refuse." Her hand crushed the roll of paper and she asked softly, "Did your daughter have a choice?" Trunks stiffened when his father said, "No." Her eyes widened before she looked submissively away. "She had no choice," she looked back up at him, "but, you allow your son to have a choice? To treat women as second class?" Vegeta said, "Questioning my choices could be filed as treason." He reminded her and she bit out, "Why do you want my help? Of all others?" Vegeta said, "Because you are the strongest woman on our planet. I need a woman like you in the palace and it will take longer than a day to discuss the pending war that is coming." Her eyes widened and her hand crushed the parchment. "You want another warrior to scare others, you came here to announce a war?" she whispered quickly.

Trunks saw her attitude change completely. Vegeta said, "Your father and his father can protect the Southern Territory. I need men ready for the North and in our galactic skies." She sighed and looked at Trunks before she sighed and said, "When do you wish for me to be in the city?"

"The end of this season, four days," Vegeta said. Pan rubbed her eyes and said, "Leave." Vegeta eyed her and Trunks said, "You allow her to speak to you this way?" His father turned away and said, "It is out of my respect for her and her family that I allow it." Trunks looked her over and quickly followed after his father. The door shut in their wake and Pan scoffed.

Pan walked to her back room and looked at herself in the sanding mirror across her room. She walked over to her window and watched them leave down the main path. "You could marry him," she reasoned to herself. "And end his search in four days." Videl came up behind her daughter and cupped her shoulder. "He will become a good man."

"I would never love him," she said with a sigh while looking at her reflection in the mirror before her. Pan's eyes met that of her mother's. Videl's eyes were soft, inviting, and motherly. Nothing like Pan's whose harsh eyes could scare anyone. She swallowed back the lump of emotions in her throat. "I have always hoped to find love like you did Moma," she whispered. She thought for a moment as Videl pressed her hands upon her daughter's shoulders. "But, I suppose I have no one here who would marry me," she joked weakly. "Bulma is the one who has chosen you," Videl reasoned. "Surely she knows what she is doing with her request for you."

"A request to see me is nothing. But, to become a queen? Or added to his women?" She shook her head. "I couldn't possibly survive with that many other women. Especially being such an odd woman here." Videl nodded and said, "You have mine and your father's blessings." Pan sighed and whispered, "I've never wanted to marry."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Pan walked through a vast hallway and through a large corridor before she came upon the palace event room. There were nearly fifty women in the large hall. She wasn't expecting this. All spread out, all lined side by side. All easy to read from the excitement that seemed to ooze from them all. Pan stepped up into the line. Last to arrive and the last to think she would be here. But, with her parents' blessing, she came. She wore her best tunic and clearly she was not on par with the other women here. She wasn't underdressed but, she did not shine with lavish jewelry and the sparkling eyes that made a twinkle in the girls' eyes. Footsteps were heard. Bulma's voice announced, "Alright. You may begin."

Pan hadn't made it quite into the formal line. She had remained just a step away, still unsure of the decision she was about to make. If she stepped into line she was going against all she believed in, her independence and her control over her life. At least, what control she had. Trunks walked before them and found many to be enticing and then he saw her. Son Pan. He watched as she walked up to the line, and took the last stance in line. But, he saw she was unsure, she remained just behind the line before she took in a deep breath and stepped into line. Her sacrifice was nothing in comparison to the idea of a war. She stood there her expression cool like before and yet with the beautiful dress she wore and her hair pinned strictly back he noted something curious about her. He realized she was wearing no make-up, nothing; she was wearing nothing to enhance her already naturally beautiful features. Unlike the other women there, she had come nude.

He chuckled. He had hoped to find a woman who was feeble minded and already loved him for being exactly what he was. A Prince. He rolled his shoulders and continued down the line. "I'll have you," he said, the girl's eyes widened with glee until he walked past her and said, "and you my dear." He listed off a total of seven girls until he came to Pan. By the time he had made it to her, she was seething. He caught her chin and smiled, "As well as you, you're to be my advisor" he stated, "The rest may leave." Bulma gaped, "Trunks!" she exclaimed and he interrupted and said, "You said I must take one wife you did not say anything against a few concubines." Bulma screeched, "Vegeta!"

"You must choose a bride," he said sternly and Trunks nodded, "I will eliminate those I see unfit to become my wife and they may stay as a concubine or take their leave," he announced. Bulma whipped around to glare at Vegeta and her eyes widened seeing him smugly smiling. He merely said, "He is much like I was at this age." Bulma's face blushed and she demanded, "What did you just say?" Vegeta chuckled and said, "My Queen. I believe our son will ruin them."

"Let him do as he pleases if he wants a woman to breed with strictly for pleasurable purposes allow him, if he loses out a on love so be it," Vegeta groused out and Bulma gaped at him. "You will let him lose the love of his life," she murmured and her husband nodded, "He will make a choice whether for the better or for worse."

He took up her arm and said, "Let him survey them." They took their leave until Bura greeted them. "Father!" she walked to her with Goten following behind. He smiled at her excitement. "You've been gone, I didn't know you had returned?" she asked quickly. Vegeta smiled for her. "Did you come here for your brother's brides?"

"Brides? As in more?" Bulma nodded bitterly. "He'll spoil himself," she reasoned. Goten peered over her shoulder and stiffened as Trunks walked down the line of women he had chosen. His eyes saw one woman, her eyes dark, her hair just as so, and her skin fair like a moonlight night. Goten saw her and his jaw fell agape. "Pan," he whispered. Bura's head lifted and her husband moved away from her. "Pan!" he called.

Pan's brow furrowed at the sound of her name. Her attention left Trunks' as her head turned. He caught her jawline though and said, "Your attention is to me." She eyed him and ripped her face away from his touch. "I'll die before you demand any attention from me." He chuckled. "You'll be had before your death," he challenged. She looked away from him once more as Vegeta and Bulma took their leave. Goten was walking towards her from across the hall. Trunks called to her. "You are to answer to one man," he said, "me." Pan arched a brow at him and scoffed. The others gasped at her brazenness. She turned away and rushed over to Goten. Just as her hands touched his, she was lifted off of the floor. Trunks had wrapped his arm around her middle and lifted her up and against him. "This one doesn't know her place yet." Pan's eyes widened and she wriggled in his arms. "Uncle," she whispered softly. Goten eyed Trunks and said, "Prince Trunks, please put the Ambassador down. She isn't a woman to throw around." Trunks' eyes widened. He announced, "Everyone leave." Guards, women, all left the hall as he kept his hold on Pan. "You dare challenge my command?" Trunks asked. Goten's head tilted back and he said, "You'll do well to put my niece down before it is more than your command I challenge."

"Brother," Bura murmured, "You're being selfish. He hasn't seen her in nearly a year's moon." Pan felt Trunks drop her before Goten lifted her into his arms. "I've missed you," he murmured. Pan felt emotion catch in her throat. "Come here love," he murmured. He pulled her into his arms and kept their conversation short. "How is your father?" he asked. "And your mother, my parents? Our daughter?"

"Good," she said as she leaned back from him, so, she could face him. "They're all so happy for you," she added. "Kakigori is growing tall, like you. And her eyes sparkle like yours," she said to Bura. "Dad has kept her busy, he's already having her study letters and numbers and the moon cycles."

As she gushed talk with Goten Trunks eased closer to his sister. "Who is she?" he pondered and Bura's eyes widened, "You don't remember her? She's Gohan's daughter, and nearly fifteen years younger than you." He frowned at her, "She is also the southern territory's ambassador."

"I know that," he snapped, "but who is she? What is she like?" Bura giggled, "Why don't you find out yourself?"

"She refuses me," he groused. She arched a brow. "Well, dear brother, she isn't your woman," she teased.

"Are you staying here?" Goten pondered. Pan's happiness for him faltered as her eyes slipped to look at Trunks. "I'm here as a prospect for his bride." Goten's jaw fell slack. "But, you're only twenty years! Your parents didn't even marry that young!" She smirked. "I'm twenty and four years, you've been too busy here. You and I are the same years apart as the prince and I." He set her to his feet and shook his head. "You're here to marry him?" he asked. Her eyes looked at him and he saw her expression change.

"She may be a prospect but, mother brought her here as my advisor for marriage." Bura frowned. "Because you've been married before?"

Trunks' eyes widened until Pan corrected her. "I didn't marry. It was an engagement." Bura smiled. "But, you wanted to marry him," she stated and Pan sighed. She raised a hand to her head and said, "Yes. Of course I did but-"

"We need to go," Trunks groused. Pan stiffened when his arm wrapped around her waist and carted her off. Bura and Goten watched them go and Goten eyed his wife. "You did that on purpose." Bura winked at him. "She wouldn't ever marry him or even my brother," she laughed, "she's too dedicated to the southern people." Goten sighed and tucked Bura to him. "And if she does marry him?" Bura thought for a moment, looking away until she looked back up at him. "I only hope it isn't true. My brother ruins women."


End file.
